They'll be home for Christmas
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: His parents were coming to Hellsalem for the Holidays, not that Klaus minded, it was just...they didn't really know about his relationship with Leonardo and that was troubling in itself. Unsure if he'll get his family's blessing on the relationship, Klaus can only try to prepare and minimize collateral as it comes. Rating T for Language and some mild sexual content, nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

**Telling yourself you'll study during finals week but really you just keep wanting to write fanfic like your livelihood depends on it so you do.**

 **SO HERE IT IS. The KlaLeo Christmas fic no one asked for but I needed in my life. Also, turns out, I write a better Klaus than Leonardo, this is the 3RD draft of the fic and I finally was like: Ok, let's try Klaus *writes the perfect intro like Charles Dickens came down and said "Yeah, write that sweet sweet, boy love"* I just insulted a timeless author, this is my life now.**

 **Not gonna lie this is going to be fluff and some drama cause that's what I like. I am thinking 3 chapters but it might become more, just hoping to get it done before the end of December.**

* * *

A letter came with the post mid-morning, Klaus had recognized the family monogram seal on the letter before anything else had caught his eyes and he felt an odd twist in his stomach. His tea was set aside instantaneously as he reached for the letter, Gilbert eyeing him in concern.

"Young Master, there is no need to look so worried. It is December. The holidays and your birthday are coming up, it is more than likely well wishes of the season." He chided gently for his young master's change in demeanor, though the thought did little to ease the anxiety that had obviously developed. Klaus had known it to be coming, he'd skipped out on going home last year in favor of staying in Hellsalem as at the time a nearly recent development had left him wanting to stay put that holiday season. The letter was definitely his mother, written in neat, scrawling German with a fountain pen in a fashion completely unique to the woman who had raised him into a proper gentleman, save his more temperamental moments.

He had to read the damn thing over twice before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, he loved her dearly, he had been the baby of the family and perhaps her most _difficult_ child, his terrible two's had stretched well into his boyhood and she made sure to tell him that every chance she got in a teasing fashion he had seen many mothers use on their sons. Gilbert seemed to sense the duress and had prepared a fresh cup of tea when the door creaked open; Leonardo smiled at him, peeking in slowly and noting the surroundings.

"No Zapp hu-" he had begun before a loud, childish screech shattered the calm and Zapp kicked open the door fully, making a beeline for Klaus' desk. It didn't last long, shorter than it normally did for certain, Zapp was met with a series of carefully placed punches that left him feeling numb down to his bones and quivering on the floor before Gilbert had even finished placing the fresh cup of tea down. Leonardo scoffed, stepping over Zapp and holding up a bag cheerfully.

"Got your favorite." He chimed digging into the bag and retrieving a donut, he placed it on a napkin next to the tea and saucer and leaned into Klaus, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back and settling onto a nearby couch to tuck into his own breakfast. The larger man flushed in his seat and hunched forward, stomach in knots as he glanced between the letter and Leonardo, his boyfriend of a year and two months now. His reasoning for not attending the Christmas celebration at his family home the year prior as he had spent the holiday with Leonardo, his sister and her fiancé.

If asked directly, Klaus would be able to explain that he was just as surprised a Leonardo was when their interactions turned from friendly and just coworkers, to interested. Klaus had, had a few partners in the past, a girlfriend in his youth before he'd began to train and prepare to become a Fang Hunter…and he'd kissed a boy once in his early twenties. Inexperienced in that department itself and new to America, Klaus couldn't lie in saying there _had_ been others but not in the way that he and Leonardo were together. Leonardo had started off a valued member and friend, doing his best to work towards helping his younger sister and in the process had grown so much that it left Klaus a little awestruck how fast he'd adapted in just two short years. One of them spent being Klaus' person no less, the younger by 8 years may have been made wiser but it hadn't turned him hard or unforgiving.

If anything, Leonardo had grown more compassionate, befriending Huma and Beyondian alike; perhaps that's why Klaus had taken a fancy to him; nothing had prepared him, however, when Leonardo came storming in like a bat out of Hell and squared his shoulders, face a bright red.

"I would like to go on a date with you, Klaus." In front of the entire office, Gilbert had even blinked in surprise at the smaller man's offer; Klaus, on the other hand, thought that Zapp had finally managed to catch him off guard because there was no way Leonardo could have been feeling the same way about Klaus as he had been feeling towards Leonardo, except that the feelings were indeed, mutual. The train effectively left the station at that point, one date bled into several, many the most memorable moments Klaus had, had the jubilant mirth to experience with Leonardo. He found that Leonardo liked to document the dates, taking a myriad of photos during each one, many of them together smiling into the camera; Leonardo not once pulling a face that his smile was scary or set him on edge.

It made Klaus' chest churn gleefully, which lead up to Christmas and Leonardo's invitation, he'd practically jumped out of his seat in the office to express his gratitude for the invitation to visit Michella and Tobi in New Hampshire; Michella had met him once, and even then he wondered briefly if it was possible for her to have _known._ Asking him to look out for her brother and keep him safe, being introduced to her once again, this time, as a his boyfriend and partner, he could see an almost sly look cross her face as Leonardo spoke, causing a flush to creep up his face and bleed into the rest of him as the smaller man recounted how things had come to be between them. He had figured this holiday would follow a similar pattern…that is until he'd received the letter, it contents looking a little grim, not because tragedy had befallen his family but because they were coming to him.

It was worded like suggestion, though knowing his mother, the suggestion tone was more of a warning. She was talking about visiting for Christmas and staying through to his birthday, arriving on the 23rd to spend quality time with him as well as his siblings who would also attend the visit. Essentially, she was telling him he would be hosting Christmas in his home. Even though it was worded more like a suggestion Klaus knew better, his mother's suggestions were more like warnings, advising him to prepare for the inevitable. Normally he wouldn't take issue with hosting his family, would even look forward to seeing them all, but then the letter finished off with a thinly veiled reminder that he'd missed last year's gathering and hadn't given a proper excuse. Being busy had not been a good enough excuse to miss Christmas as he'd never let work stop him from visiting home before, he was beginning to regret not mentioning he'd met someone.

There was no proper response he could think of to provide his mother that would properly broche the subject of Klaus no longer being single and also the fact it wasn't a woman he had fallen for. Klaus held back a sigh as to not tip of Leonardo to his rapidly declining mood, though it wouldn't do any good as Leonardo could most likely already see the shift in aura. Klaus glanced at him and could see the worry hidden in Leonardo's expression as he offered some of his donut to Sonic; vigor had slowed in taking his meal and Klaus groaned inwardly keeping a straight face.

"Leo, would you like to get lunch this afternoon?' Klaus asked, sliding his glasses back into place and pocketing the letter, sending him a soft smile. Leonardo perked up at the offer and nodded

"Sure! Anywhere in particular?" Leonardo asked, offering another piece to Sonic. No one present batted an eye, it made the air comfortable, and everyone knew they were together. They didn't have to be secretive or go behind anyone's back, there had been teasing from K.K and Zapp but no one showing outward disdain, allowing for open display of PDA within reason. Stephen didn't want to walk in on anything drastic but he did allow for little displays without verbal warning. Getting lunch or having impromptu dates were a normal occurrence, Klaus being ever the gentlemen liked the little displays and spur of the moment events.

"You pick." Klaus offered dulcetly; Leonardo nodding in response answered without a moment's pause

"Dianne's."

The smaller grinned at him from his spot on the couch, a warm, loving grin that made the larger's heart skip a beat and a happy flutter roll in his stomach. Leonardo was his person, someone to confide in and truly be himself, no critique on his demeanor or scrutiny if a hair was out of place. He could be unrefined, stubborn, unruly and outspoken. He didn't have to keep composure or hold himself back, they went out to the movies, they went to eateries that in his youth he wouldn't have even bated an eye at. Their anniversary had been rained out, he'd planned everything so carefully, made reservations at a new restaurant, a rooftop dining area that had one of the most beautiful views of Hellsalem. Of course the weather had to turn sour within the hour,

"Welp. Jack and Rocket's it is." Leonardo had huffed listlessly, looping his arm with Klaus' rather depressed posture. He'd planned and planned only for it to fail at the last second; they'd ended up in Jack and Rocket's soaked, Leonardo had even dressed up for the occasion, a white button up and dark blue suit jacket, hair a moppy mess. Klaus wasn't in any better shape either, orange sweater like a sponge on his frame, he had known the eatery was a favorite of Leonardo's and Zapp's but he'd never tried it for himself, fast food had never been his favorite and it wasn't the top choice for an anniversary dinner…but the restaurant had become a fast favorite after that, they'd spent the rest of their ruined evening in Klaus' penthouse, changing out of wet clothes and taking hot showers separately to reconvene on the couch, cuddling under thick throws and enjoying each other's company before they fell into each.

Light kisses that had turned deeper and languid, it was enough to bring a flush to his face just from the memory and definitely pulled away from his work, he couldn't focus when he thought back to their anniversary. A celebration of their year together, facing adversities and keeping their relationship together when things got rocky or they argued over one thing or another. It was also the night they'd gotten intimate, kissing turning to straying touches; Klaus going red under Leonardo's gaze and the smaller keeping him grounded yet euphoric with brushes of fingertips and buttons finding themselves undone.

Klaus treasured Leonardo's affections, drinking in every moment they shared, this holiday he wanted to ask Leonardo to move in, to make himself permanently at home in the penthouse but now he was hesitant to even suggest it, his family was visiting and as much as his mother had shown support in his pursuit of young girls in his teenage years, he couldn't be sure if she'd take kindly to him picking a man above the string of previous relations; but…he didn't want to have to hide it, he didn't want to have to pretend to his parents that he was still single and happy to be so when he had Leonardo.

Lunch at Dianne's was mundane and he preferred it this way, no loud explosion, no end of the world scenarios, just lunch with his boyfriend.

"Klaus, you've been in a mood…" Leonardo piped up, catching the larger's attention

"Ah, forgive me…there has been something on my mind…I wanted to get your opinion on it." Klaus admitted carefully, Leonardo leaning forward with a frown. Klaus could see Vivian perk up behind the counter, showing slight interest in the conversation

"Ok…what is it?"

"Well…my family is planning to come to Hellsalem for Christmas and stay through until my birthday…" Klaus began, Leonardo nodding slowly.

"They…don't know about you. And…I am worried that they may not approve of us but I want more than anything for them to know. To know about you and me being together. I don't want them to be the thing that drives us apart. It would be unfair of me to pick family over someone who has made me genuinely happy for a year and some time, I would hope to avoid that outcome at all costs." Klaus affirmed, straightening his posture to show Leonardo the truth to his words, even though he was certain Leonardo felt it radiating off him.

"That's what you're worried about?" Leonardo giggled after a moment of tense silence; Klaus made a noise of frustration and deflated, fixing Leonardo with an irritated frowned. Leonardo clasped one of his hands tightly and sighed gently, a wary smile settling onto his face

"Klaus, I know their opinion matters to you, but I will do what you want to do, not them. Whether it's we tell them together or we lay low…or we break things off." Leonardo trailed off and Klaus squeezed his hand earnestly

"No, I don't want that. I want to stay together, I'm happy. Happier than I have been, maybe even happier than before the first collapse…Even in my younger years-"

"Klaus, you're 29 going on 30. That's pretty young." Leonardo scoffed teasingly and Klaus smirked

"Ok. So you're age, barely 22 and a half." Klaus clipped, eyeing Leonardo with a quirked brow, asking if he could continue. The smaller flushed and pouted slightly before giving a curt nod, though he calmed with the soothing motions of Klaus' thumb brushing over his knuckles.

"I experimented but never found anything of value in relationships, romantic ones that is…being with you is really important to me. You mean more to me than my parent's good graces and approval, something I don't think I've ever felt towards another person." Klaus finished, drawing a rather flabbergasted expression from Leonardo as he couldn't think of a response

"I-…Holy crap, Klaus!" he whined, tears forming in the corner of his eyes

"I don't have anything that meaningful to say back!" Leonardo protested with a high pitched grunt of frustration as he tried to prevent the flow of tears. Klaus blinked and chuckled

"You don't have to try and say anything back! I was just being honest Leonardo, I don't need you to say something back." He offered only to be shot a pitiful glare as the smaller hiccupped between cries in his seat.

"You mean a lot to me too, jerk." Leonardo managed and Klaus gaped slightly,

"Why am I jerk!?"

"You made me cry."

"You cry at a lot of things Leonardo."

"This time it was because you were too sickly sweet, I can't outdo that!" He protested with a loud sniffle and Klaus smirked.

"Leo. You don't have to, having your affections is enough for me." Klaus hummed, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's knuckles gently, he caught Vivian staring out of the corner of his eye and could help but smile impishly at her when he set Leonardo's hand down. She seemed more invested in this moment right now than anything she'd even see on TV, it also was a known fact that she'd developed a protective streak of Leonardo so him bursting into tears in front of her was normally never a good thing. This time, however, Klaus was a little smug about the baffled look she was giving him, Leonardo sniveling in the other booth and Klaus feeling just a little proud that it was his words of affection that had caused the tears and not something that had hurt him.

Leonardo hiccupped and squirmed in his seat, amusing the larger to no end at his behavior, Leonardo had his outspoken moments fueled by his own bravery and will; other times liquid courage that helped him forget how nervous he could be.

"Klaus, I'm glad you think it's enough…but…sometimes-" Leonardo looked hesitant, his stomach sank in an instant. When Leonardo wasn't driving himself or running on liquor which was closer to none moments; he would berate himself, something Klaus happily would put a stop too or cuddle him tight to reassure Leonardo he was enough for him, more than enough, his everything really.

"Don't start, you know you're more than enough, you don't have to tear yourself down." Klaus huffed and Leonardo frowned

"Will your parents see me as enough?" he asked and Klaus started, eyes going wide for a brief moment as he focused on his partner, still drying his eyes and cleaning himself up from the previous bought of tears. Klaus had no telltale signs of knowing if his parents would view Leonardo the same way he did and how could they? They didn't know Leonardo for who he was and potential he had, the kind eyes and soft smile that would catch people off guard. For someone who was constantly chewed up and spit out by the city, for him to still smile at people and creature alike and for him to look Klaus square in the face and not look terrified by the mouth full of teeth sharpened from his misfortunes…

For Leonardo to let him rest his head on his chest, combing through his hair like a mother comforting his child, yet this gesture more intimate and oddly surreal. The beastly gentleman reigned in and comforted by a smaller man with a kind soul. Klaus couldn't deny he was scared by the potential he parents would refuse to see Leonardo for the man he was, and focus on some of his more negative qualities, the ones well-hidden but could still rear their head at a moment's notice. The young man had a fiery temper, tongue lashings were instore if certain nerves were picked just right, Klaus having been on the end of one when he'd throw himself into the battle at hand, little concern given and had nearly lost half his arm were it not for Steven and K.K.

Leonardo had nearly beat down the door to his apartment, storming in eyes glowing and it reminded Klaus faintly of his mother, scolding him for getting into things he shouldn't. Then there was Leonardo's pension for trouble, the city had a knack for singling out the one to bear witness and making his life Hell, let alone during his pizza delivery. 7 times out of 10 would he call with a new issue to report, a disguised vehicle one day, an explosion at an intersection the next; all Beyondian at nature but nevertheless troublesome. Huma caused an equal amount of trouble for him but usually in wallet snatchings and muggings Klaus wished he'd been told about, Chain mentioning them offhandedly and ignoring his pointed glare. They hadn't been dating at the time, it wasn't his right to know; but now it was.

The final issue was the biggest of the rather short list, money. Klaus did not struggle financially, he did not want for anything as he had steady work and support of his family incase hard times did strike him. Leonardo had barely that, but he made up for it in hard work and determination; most of it went to Michella, to begin with, but not knowing that his parents might see Leonardo as a gold digger. He wouldn't be surprised given his first girlfriend and how things had ended, and how his mother had chided him gently for believing her and letting her take him for a loop before pulling him into a hug, he was already taller than her by a good foot at 16 and the hug had been awkward to hold but she still let him cry for a little at how much the breakup had hurt.

Leonardo was not wealthy but what set him apart from his teenage girlfriend was that he refused to ask for money or financial help. He could be a month's behind on rent and it wouldn't come up until Klaus noticed an eviction warning stamped on his door, Leonardo would do his best to pay his own way at meals or dates and Klaus would step forward and keep the poor man from shaking; anxiously sifting through change as he was short. He wished he wouldn't hide his financial issues but it was Leonardo's way, evening insisting to pay on a birthday dinner for him and being blatantly told no he still tried to slip their waitress his credit card.

Klaus looked at Leonardo carefully, he'd never had a person to call his own that he could openly _be_ true with, Leonardo was that person body and soul.

"Leo. I wanted to wait until closer but, do you think you'd be ok with moving in with me?" he asked, reading his partner's expression carefully as it shifted from contented staring out the diner window to "wide" eyed shock.

"Uh- Come again…?" Leonardo breathed, leaning forward; Klaus chuckled and smiled jovially,

"In light of the situation I want you to move in with me, I want to live together with you." Klaus explained and Leonardo blinked, bright blue eyes opening slowly to look him over in scrutiny.

"Holy shit, you're not joking…" Leonardo leaned back, going boneless and running a hand through his hair. Klaus smirked and tilted his head

"Why would I joke about something, rather someone, so important to me?" he asked and Leonardo leaned on the tabled hands folded in contemplation. He half expected the younger to decline, heart sinking a fraction before Leonardo's head popped up, and toothy grin stretched wide.

"My lease is up in January. I won't renew it, I don't have much. I could probably move in this weekend if you'd like that." He proclaimed and Klaus lit up, aura bum rushing Leonardo with waves of bright colors he'd long come to know as joy and happiness from his Klaus.

"That sounds perfect. We can plan for the holidays with my family together, maybe see about having Michella and Tobi stay with us?" he asked, watching the smaller grow excited and jumpy.

"I want to be the party planner! New years was fantastic when I got to plan it! We'll have to have two though, one for Christmas and one for your birthday…" Leonardo trailed off, looking at the ceiling in thought. Klaus rested his chin in his hand and watched his little Leo enthusiastically pull up a Pinterest board on his phone and scroll through ideas.

They moved him in that weekend, doubling the size of the picture collage Klaus had allowed Leonardo to pin up in his bedroom, now their bedroom. Leonardo added another share of picture of them together, some of just Klaus smiling into the camera fulfilling day to day tasks like tending to his plants or napping on the couch in his penthouse. Others were of solely Leonardo, Klaus having swiped the camera and taken a few photos himself of the younger. Some were a little unflattering but Klaus was not a photographer, others were probably gallery worthy. Klaus' favorite being one he snapped of Leonardo in his greenhouse at the office, the sunset bleeding through the windows as he tucked and unruly bit of brown curl behind his hear and looked outside, surrounded by the plants Klaus tended to carefully. Klaus has pinned that one on top of others while Leonardo's favorite was of Klaus smiling childishly into the camera, reaching for Leonardo who had thrown something at him while they had been spending their days off in Leonardo's rather cramped apartment.

Klaus made space in his closet and drawers for Leonardo's clothes, let him set up his computer and other ends in his office, and set Leonardo's black cat coffee mug next to his larger, rather plain in comparison mug on the counter in the kitchen. Gilbert had been given the day off so they could do it together, moving the few boxes from one side of town to another and ending the night with Chinese takeout and old romance movies on the TV before Klaus found his boyfriend straddling his waist and looking at him starry-eyed and delicate.

"I keep thinking that this is just another sleepover, but then I remember by toothbrush is next to yours in the bathroom, and my pajamas aren't one of your shirts anymore unless I feel like it." Leonardo confided nervously, looking unsure of himself before Klaus caught him in a kiss and hummed, a rumbling sound in his chest like a purr.

"I prefer it this way, I don't have to have Gilbert speed demon you across town anymore before you're late for work and you left your uniform at the apartment." Klaus teased, trailing the kiss to Leonardo's chin and next. He gasped euphorically and leaned into the touch,

"Is it weird the thought of living together is a little arousing?" Leonardo managed and the TV clicked off as Klaus scooped him up, and chuckled giddily as Leonardo laughed at the Klaus' teasing touches that border lined tickles and fell into their bed, Leonardo looking at him with a giggle as Klaus ran his fingers through chocolate brown curls, pushing his bangs out of the way.

"I don't think it's weird at all." Klaus rumbled softly before pulling his lover closer into a searing kiss that turned long and blissful, he liked to think this must be what it felt like to find someone whose soul mirrored his perfectly. Leonardo meeting his actions in tandem, letting him be rough or gentle, letting him feed animalistic cravings or sickeningly sweet praises that reminded them both of a prayer.

The days following were not so blissful and rose-tinted, of course, right as planning for his family's visitation, more world threatening shit would hit the fan and stretch patience thin, Leonardo keeping his party planner at all times, jotting down ideas and getting snippy with Zapp a little more than usual. Klaus could see he wanted to make a good impression, a really, really good impression on his parents; he made sure to show his appreciation of the effort with little gestures and cuddling close as they climbed into bed. Joints popping and wounds sore, Leonardo snuggling close and resting a hand on Klaus' heart to feel it beat.

"Maybe…you hint at me, like mention you've met someone. I'm hanging out, I mingle get on their good side, and at dinner; Bam! Surprise, it was me all along, I've been the one making love to your son! Muhahaha." Leonardo teased, mimicking the mad doctor's laugh and burying his nose in Klaus' sleep shirt, grinning madly up at him. Klaus huffed out a short chuckle and kissed his forehead

"I like that better than the banner idea you had, don't think they'd take well to it saying- what was it?- Surprise, I'm gay."

"That was Zapp's idea mind you." He corrected and combed Klaus' sideburn carefully, eliciting a gentle rumble of approval followed by a yawn.

"A few more days, then they'll be here…" he trailed off, eyeing the smaller who hmphed

"Bring it on, I am so ready to wow them, they won't even have time to get mad, only wowed." Leonardo pawed at him and sighed; he didn't miss the tremble in his lip of the brief shaking of his fingers along his chest, Klaus hummed and rested his chin on Leonardo's head.

"Don't lie to me, you're bad at it. It's ok to be nervous, I know I am. We'll just have to stick together and it'll be ok." Klaus mumbled softly, feeling drowsy as Leonardo shifted in his arms.

"Mmhmm…hey Klaus?" Leonardo mumbled, quiet and feathery

"Mmmh?" he hummed in response, quickly falling towards being out and dead till their alarm went off.

"I love you." Leonardo stated like it was a fact, a hard truth full of tenderness and care. Klaus' eyes peeled open and he pulled back slightly to fix him with a tired smile and squeeze him gently,

"I Love you too, _Geliebte_." He answered, watching Leonardo flush down to his shoulders and mouth go into a frenzied line.

"I thought you were half asleep!" Leonardo hissed and Klaus silenced him with another goodnight kissed and drifted off, ignoring the anxious squirm of his partner in favor of getting proper rest. He only had a few more days before he assumed neither would get much with his family breathing down their necks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finals went surprisingly well, even though I had a project not working when I turned it in and still got that sweet, sweet A.**

 **So. I am doing the same thing I do in my BNHA fanfic, Texts in Italics means it's in another language but as google translate is unreliable as pointed out in a review, it's not the best. Apparently, Geliebte is the feminine way of saying, Beloved or Lover. I needed to add an R. So I will correct that. Though you could have used a lil less :l to tell me that? I'm sorry it won't be wholly accurate as I am not German speaking but Klaus and his family sure as Hell are, so I like to use a few words here and there.**

 **So! Again, Text in Italics means they're speaking in German, does it add anything? No. But, as Leonardo and a few other Characters do not know German well the Italics helps to differentiate between the two so it makes sense is Leonardo or someone else is confused as to what someone said.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

December 22nd Michella and Tobi arrived from New Hampshire by train, Klaus had been unavailable to meet them at the station with Leonardo thanks to an emergency call back to the office to deal with an experiment creature gone wrong that did not bode well for the start of the Holiday weekend nor his parents' arrival on the 23rd. If Klaus was being honest he'd wished he'd stacked more vacation days for this month rather than taking them in moderation; though he couldn't regret whole weekends spent in the presence of Leonardo. The issue was he knew what was waiting for him back at the apartment, as much as he loved Leonardo and all of his quirks; when Michella came to visit the smaller was on edge, tense, and hard to get through too if he was being stubborn. Klaus could already tell from snippy texts that Dogimo's pizza was out of the question for a quick dinner as Gilbert was running errands and doing last minute grocery shopping for the party Christmas Eve.

Steven took notice of his attitude change, the lack of focus on his paperwork and slight glare directed at his phone as he tried to think of a response that would push Leonardo's buttons.

"It seems that when Michella visits things get a little tense between you too, why do you think that is?" Steven asked, cocking his head to the left and fixing Klaus with a sympathetic smirk.

"I've asked him, he doesn't like to dwell on it and always changes the subject before I can really get a straight answer. My assumptions are based around his eyes but I can't be sure." Klaus admitted after a long pause spent looking at the message again before putting it away to rub his face with his hands gently and massage his temples.

"I understand family visiting puts people under stress but my _whole_ family is coming, not just a sister and significant other. My mother, father, and siblings; most likely their families too." Klaus lamented softly, craving a soothing cup of chamomile though the urge to get up and make it himself was missing, and he chose to forgo it.

"Shit…didn't you eldest brother just have his third kid?" Steven asked, leaning back against his desk, Klaus nodded grimly and leaned forward.

"None of them took kindly to me with my looks either, I barely got to hold my niece before she started crying…" he grumbled with a pout and Steven snorted through his nose.

"Leonardo is going to be under a lot of pressure too, maybe it's not just Michella's attendance affecting him. You told him in all that there will probably be 8 extra guests in attendance if your brother brings his kids. Plus, they're not Libra. He's probably going to be on the edge of his seat until they leave especially since you're his partner and you're parents don't know that yet." Steven explained and Klaus blinked slowly in return.

"…Thank you? Uh…I don't know what to say, I wasn't aware you were this intoned with relationships." Klaus grinned appreciatively and Steven rolled his eyes.

"Not me Klaus, Chain. She had been complaining non-stop about the air you two have created with all the stress you're putting off. Your aura can get pretty intense and Leonardo his exceptionally receptive to it, I'm surprised Zapp was still standing the other day after the teasing." he finished before picking up a stack of papers.

"An early Christmas gift, go get something to bring home and break the ice. Hiding out here behind the mountain of work you're not doing is only going to piss Leonardo off more." Steven smirked and Klaus nodded slowly

"Thank you, my deepest thanks, Steven…" Klaus sighed and pulling himself up slowly, pulling on his coat and looking at his phone once more albeit tentatively. Leonardo had lost a vote to order pizza, Michella and Tobi outvoting him, though they refused to get Dogimo's and run the risk Leonardo be called in. Klaus happily picked up the order and returned to the penthouse, opening the door to sense the faint aura of his partner, irritated and tense, not a good sign. It meant one thing and that was a curious, good-natured, pestering sister hell-bent on dragging out all the little details of his relationship with Klaus and if Leonardo didn't fork over the information Klaus would hit the chopping block soon after.

"I'm back!" he called carefully, keeping his tone neutral and bringing the pizza to the kitchen, preparing to stand his ground should that be the spark to ignite the powder keg brewing in the atmosphere of the apartment. Leonardo appeared in the doorway, looking worse off than Klaus even though he'd only had to retrieve his sister and her fiancé from the train station with Gilbert. His hair was a mess, not in the curly, cute way but in the matted running fingers through it incessantly way.

" _Liebling."_ Klaus had learned early on the best way to start a conversation with Leonardo that could lead into dangerous territory was disarm the smaller, knock him out of his head long enough to fluster him with some gently spoken German that rolling off his tongue and fix him with a tender look. It never ceased to work wonders, as Leonardo started at the first roll of Klaus' tongue and tension bled from his body like an open wound. The smaller was pressed against him in seconds,

"I miss her but God…she is talking my ears off…" he complained softly and Klaus smirked, combing his fingers through Leonardo's hair and huffing

"I'm next, you'll get your break here in a moment Leo." Klaus mused, calling Tobi in to fix a plate for Michella. It wasn't a moment after Klaus had seated himself on the living room sofa with a plate of his own, contemplating if it would be in bad taste to open a bottle of Burgundy considering Michella was not yet of drinking age when she began to fire off any questions Leonardo had dodged or been unable to answer. Ignoring the plate Tobi had carefully handed her before seating himself next to her and letting her go about her business as she pleased, the slew of questions rather jarring but then again she never really got to visit them in person. Leonardo sent her tapes, sometimes Klaus would be in the background, bugging him with teasing touches and kisses to the nape of his next that caused Leonardo to squeal and fight him off through bouts of laughter and breathless gasps. It always pleased him secretly to note he never rerecorded a tape for Michella, grumpily adding a P.S. for Tobi to read to Michella about Klaus' childish behavior before the larger trapped him into an embrace neither wanted to leave.

Klaus hummed quietly to show he was listening, taking in each question carefully, many asking about the living arrangement and if this meant anything more, Michella basing it on her own experiences with Tobi. Leonardo had long since flopped down by his side with a plate of pizza, chewing on a slice lazily, head pressed to Klaus' shoulder. He could see both Michella and Tobi fighting drowsiness, her fighting onward with earnest questioning, Tobi's head lulling and bobbing as he struggled to stay awake. Traveling had taken a lot out of them and Leonardo fairing no better thanks to a few back to back shifts between Dogimo's and Libra work; plus the party planning.

Today they would be at each other's limit of tolerance between siblings; tomorrow, thick as thieves and a pension for making Klaus antsy when the Watch siblings began to put plans into action or brainstorm gift ideas for coworker and friend alike. He'd seen it first hand with a gag gift idea run wild, the two had taken over the entire living room of the cabin Tobi and Michella were living in; magazines, a web reader for Michella, and Leonardo's laptop all set up like some sort of secret lair. When they put their heads together, Klaus knew they could get downright lethal with their planning, Zapp hadn't known what had hit in a literal sense as the box was spring loaded and had launched the rather phallic device into his face, giving him a mild concussion at the Christmas party last year.

Klaus forewarned against gag gifts and putting fellow members in the hospital this year, though upon waking the next morning to find half his bed empty, his stomach sank as his hearing picked up the Watch siblings in the living room and the rustling of papers. He dressed and prepared for the day quickly, anxious to see the poor victim of their plan as he made a beeline for the living room and was blocked by Tobi sipping coffee casually in the entryway.

"I'm sorry, I'm on guard duty, you're not allowed to enter the living room at this time and spoil any surprises." Tobi offered apologetically and Klaus grunted his understanding. Leonardo popped up from the couch, shifting a few things out of Klaus' line of sight and bounded over like an excited animal, happy to see its master though he knew better than to see their relationship that way.

"Good morning, you." Leonardo chimed sweetly, standing tiptoe to peck his cheek and pat or straighten his tie depending on what Leonardo dubbed wrong with it.

"You're all dressed up today, what time is your family arriving?" Leonardo asked, sweeping a hair off his pressed, red vest.

"Sometime this evening, but I am working later at the office to make up for the day off tomorrow. So I won't be back until late, late evening." Klaus explained, cupping Leonardo's cheek tenderly and smiled warmly at the smaller. It was rare Leonardo woke before him; but he couldn't say he disliked it, he still had a terrible case of bed head and could see a little bit of bags under his eyes from not resting properly. Though, with Michella over he doubted he would have slept well anyway, both he and Tobi were trained on how to handle anything if Michella were to get hurt or something occurred with her health; Leonardo slept lightly with her in the apartment, ear trained for any sounds of distress.

"Alright, I won't hold dinner then. But do let me know when you're on your way back home, I'm going to try and wait up for you." Leonardo mused, nuzzling into his touch before sending him off with a bagel and a gentle press of his lips to Klaus'. Once out the door and in the office, Klaus threw himself into his work, ensuring to put in as much effort as he could and stay focused even with the bubble of anxiety steadily building up in his gut. He did not think himself ready to see his mother after missing Christmas last year, he knew her well enough to know that would be the first thing out of her mouth was a quick hello and then a proper explanation for his absence. Though he had a response prepared, he had never really outright lied face to face to his mother; she could break through any poker face like it was made of brittle glass. He had not once successfully lied to his mother's face even as he had grown, his younger years being a mess of timeouts and punishments for misdemeanors to curfew breaks and sneaking out events he hadn't been able to keep secret.

Klaus could not lie to his mother to save his own skin, but he hoped that he could work around the question with not really a lie but something to appease her until tomorrow. It would be an honest answer but dodging the question all the same. Klaus busied himself with some paperwork and forms that needed to be handled correctly in order for them to keep things peachy on the Police force front. Mainly mundane forms and then copies of background checks on certain members of Libra, himself included, to make sure they were still upstanding. Certain blocks of information were purposely left empty for the department to falsify, registering them as a private investigation unit, independent from the police. Someone had left a radio on somewhere, Christmas music was playing at a reasonable volume that wasn't distracting, and he couldn't help but hum along quietly.

Gilbert brought tea and lunch around noon, Klaus pausing to eat and sneak in a game of Prosfair to give himself a break from the endless stream of paperwork the police expected to be filled out in time for the new year, tax forms were required too as they did technically pay them a small sum for the work completed in aid. Then medical records, Dr. Estevez's credentials, and a list of various other things that they required. Klaus was beginning to think that even after cooperating with them wholeheartedly, they didn't trust Libra as well as they should, granted this was Hellsalem and quite often partnerships ended in a spray of gunfire or an explosion.

It wasn't long before the day was done and Gilbert was offering him his coat, a warm smile flashed his way as they bid everyone goodnight and proceeded to meet his family at the airport just outside of Hellsalem; Leonardo had been rather quiet all day, not too many texts sent his way but he wasn't terribly upset by it, he saw his partner daily now that he had moved in and knew that the smaller would be waiting to greet him and sooth any damaged pride his mother or father had caused from the sheer interaction with them. The few texts he had received were encouraging and loving, whether it was a reminder to breathe and stay calm or a silly joke with an image attached to make him smile. His favorite of the bunch was an 'I love you' with a few hearts sent after it if that wasn't enough to boost his will to stand his ground and defend their relationship Klaus didn't think they'd last very long under his parent's rueful gazes.

Klaus nor Gilbert needed to hold a sign to indicate to his family who they were looking for, Klaus towered over average people and his siblings towered over him, he was a little excited to see how Leonardo would react to seeing someone taller than him, probably be left a little speechless and make gasping, puffing noises as he looked from his lover to any of his older siblings. He spotted Albrecht before the rest of them, being the oldest of his brothers as well as the tallest, it was hard to miss him in a crowd. They'd all taken after their father in striking features and crimson colored hair; however, Klaus had been the only one to go into the Fang hunter line of work, but due to what had happened no one was surprised when he'd announced his plans to do so.

Albrecht, on the other hand, was a rather successful psychiatrist with his own operation in Munich; married to his lovely wife, Wilma, and then their children. Klaus waved and caught his brother's attention with a smirk, happy to see them doing well at the very least even after such a long trip. Klaus met them halfway, being swept up into a crushing hug,

 _"Klaus! It's so good to see you, I would say you've grown since the last I've seen you but we both know that hasn't happened for years!"_ Albrecht teased with a hearty laugh that spread to Klaus, giving a warm chuckle.

 _"You look well, I have missed seeing you and Wilma, the rest of the family too. Speaking of which…?"_ Klaus prompted and Albrecht sighed looking behind him and past Wilma corralling the smaller children.

 _"So slow…I swear they were behind me when we left, must have lost them by mistake."_ He explained before a loud whoop caught their attention and Mallory was draping her arms around him, coddling his head and laughing loudly.

 _"There's the birthday boy!"_ she called playfully, mussing Klaus' hair and pulling back to look at him properly. Mallory was the eldest of all the Reinhertz children, however, she lacked their father's height and resembled their mother with soft features and warm, chocolate eyes. She was an art professor in Berlin, traveling a lot in her college years, but now using those experiences for her classes. Klaus could see a few grey strands of hair messily pulled into a bun, 42 and still as independent as the day she set off for college. Klaus still couldn't help but look up to her for her tenacity and resilience all these years with some of the struggles she had been put through during their childhood. Heinrich arrived with their mother and father in tow; Phillip standing behind them with an awkward smile. Heinrich grinned cheekily at Klaus and tackled him into a hug before allowing their small, petite mother to assault him with tender touches and attempted kisses on his cheeks. She squished his face up in her hands and looked at him with slightly tearful eyes

 _"Ah, My little baby boy, Klaus you look so well. Gilbert must be taking the best care of you."_ She cooed happily, looking him over like she expected something to be wrong. Heidi von Reinhertz was a patient yet stern woman, they had joked as children that her glare could turn their father to stone and they hadn't always been wrong. Even now Klaus could feel her gaze turn intense and unyielding, eyes a deep brown and full of love fixing him with a frown. The moment they were away from the rest of his siblings he was going to hear it, not even his father, Gerard could only do so much to save him from her interrogation. Though with exhaustion from travel it would be easier than most. She wouldn't beat around the bush, she would hit the nail on the head first try once they were in a more private venue.

 _"Yes mother, Gilbert does a fine job, wouldn't survive without him I think."_ He teased, as Gilbert slid past and Phillip followed in tandem to the baggage retrieval while Klaus remained with his family, allowing his niece and nephew to clamber around him, exclaiming he was almost as tall as their papa. They didn't seem as frightened either by his appearance; his nephew, Peter, had become fixated on his fangs even going so far as to copy the underbite before waving Klaus to move closer to hear him properly.

 _"Onkel, how did your teeth get so sharp?"_ Peter inquired, his sister, Karoline, nodding along in awe,

 _"It's not an important story right now, have you been good this year? Expecting something good from Santa?"_ Klaus returned with a lopsided grin as Wilma huffed loudly and bounced the newest addition.

 _"They try so hard yet the school still has to give me calls for their antics."_ She exclaimed good-naturedly, sending a soft glare to Albrecht, implying they got their habits from him. Klaus stood and let them play around his legs some more, careful not to step on their fingers or toes when Gilbert and Phillip returned with the bags.

 _"My car is prepared and I have arranged transport for your family, Albrecht. As well as a ride for Heinrich and Mallory to share over to the hotel, Master and Madam of the family may travel in the car with Klaus."_ Gilbert instructed and Klaus couldn't help but flash him a pleading expression, only to be met with gentle indifference. Gilbert knew it had to be done, otherwise, Heidi would pester her youngest all evening of the Christmas party. Luggage was loaded, persons we divided among transports, and Klaus was seated passenger's side of Gilbert's car while his parents were seated in the back. He had been fine to let the ride be in complete silence but it wasn't even a few seconds after pulling from the airport's traffic queue that his mother cleared her throat and commanded his attention.

 _"Now, about your absence last year…"_ she began, leaving it open for him to make the decision and reply of his own free will. He had rehearsed his answer repeatedly, he knew what to say and how to say it; but that didn't make him any less anxious.

 _"Ah…I was hoping you had forgotten, it was nothing bad, I promise."_ Klaus began and his father chuckled deeply,

 _"Like your mother would ever forget something like that. It was the first time you've ever avoided coming home for the holiday."_ He mused, cocking his head to the side and resting an arm casually over his mother. Klaus flushed a bit at the statement and grunted

 _"When you put it that way I suppose, but I wasn't avoiding coming home it was just that I was invited to attend another family Christmas…with someone I met."_ Klaus finished quickly and his mother's eyes widened a fraction.

 _"Someone you met?"_ she questioned, a knowing tone slipping into her voice and a wide grin spreading across her face, brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

 _"Yes, the relationship was still fairly new and I wanted to convey my interest and full commitment. So I attended Christm-"_ Heidi cut him off, looking almost as excited as she had at Albrecht's announcement of his engagement to Wilma several years back.

 _"Is this relationship still ongoing?"_ she pressed, leaning forward, making Klaus grin proudly at her excitement. His mother had developed a habit of worrying over his relationships, even before what had happened, she had known all along he would be a big softie when it came to love if his first few relations were anything to go by.

 _"We celebrated a year together this past September."_ Klaus preened as he leaned back, taking his small victory as she clapped her hands and looked to Gerard like she'd won the lottery. Heinrich and Mallory had stated they wanted to focus on their careers, Heinrich's being in pharmaceuticals, the work was stressful and he hadn't much time for going on dates.

 _"Oh, I can't wait to meet her Klaus!"_ she exclaimed and his stomach dropped of a pit; he shared a look with Gilbert and forced a smile.

 _"H-she's excited to meet you too. A little nervous I will admit but no less excited."_ Klaus managed and Gerard eyed him curiously as they pulled up into the hotel's drop off; Klaus helped his mother out as Gilbert and Phillip went about bringing the luggage inside and Gerard went to check in. Klaus was thankful that they had sprung for one of the more high-end locations, prompting a safer stay than other areas in Hellsalem.

 _"Have you eaten, I meant to ask at the airport, we could get something if you'd like?"_ Klaus asked and she waved him off,

 _"Bah! Albrecht owes us a dinner, we can eat in the hotel restaurant, it's late and I don't want to keep you from your schatz."_ She teased patting his chest and letting him lead her into the lobby where she snickered at Albrecht, already losing control over his children balking that they had left their swimming suits at home.

 _"…what does he owe you dinner for?"_ he asked and Heidi grinned mischievously

 _"He was adamant that their little bundle of joy was a baby boy. Low and behold, I and your father were right, Wilma craved sweets even though the doctor said that Susana would be a Steven, and I said that it was going to be a girl and here we are."_ She snickered and Klaus chuckled lightly as her antics before addressing his family.

 _"I'll see you all tomorrow morning, the party won't start until late afternoon but I figure we can do our catching up over breakfast at my penthouse."_ Klaus bid them all goodnight, distributing hugs and kisses, his mother holding him a moment longer than the others to squeeze him.

 _"I love you so much, it's good to hold you again."_ She murmured into his shoulder, he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead

 _"I love you too, mama."_ He cooed and followed after Gilbert out to the car and flopped unceremoniously into the back.

"Gilbert, tomorrow is going to feel like it goes on forever." Klaus grumbled and he smirked sympathetically.

"You had the choice to correct your mother here, tomorrow you will just have to ease her and your father into the subject gently. Don't just throw it at them, otherwise that might cause a commotion." Gilbert explained and Klaus nodded along,

"I understand that, but I can't really explain why Leonardo would be staying over, let alone me allowing his family to stay too. Mother is too clever not to piece things together…" Klaus lamented and Gilbert let out a short chuckle through his nose and continued the drive back to the penthouse where, true to his word, Leonardo was waiting up.

"There you are." Leonardo mused sleepily, the book in his hands dropping to the side as Klaus made it into the bedroom after bidding Gilbert goodnight and had shed a few layer from his appearance.

"Sorry, I think the flight got delayed or something along those lines, they arrived later than expected. Plus, my family likes to chit-chat." Klaus replied, failing into bed without his sleep shirt or sweats on; Leonardo scoffed and prodded him with his foot.

"Hey, it's bad to sleep with a belt on, and in dirty clothes. Change." Leonardo ordered softly, pulling himself over to the larger and planting a firm kiss on his cheek. Klaus grumbled lowly and captured his lover in his arms and rolled onto his side, kissing Leonardo frantically all over his cheek and neck.

"Klaus von Reinhertz you stop that now!" Leonardo hissed, pushing against him and ending up dumped onto the bed, trapped under the larger. He squirmed and flailed, turning the cute shade of red Klaus was extremely fond of

"My sister is just in the other room! With her fiancé!" Leonardo added in a growl. Klaus raised his eyebrows and cocked his head,

"Do you really think she doesn't know we're intimate? She gave me the slyest grin I've ever seen on her the other day and you missed it? Mr. All seeing-eyes." Klaus teased, keeping his weight on the smaller, but not fully as to avoid crushing him.

"I don't like to think she knows!" Leonardo protested and he huffed, swatting Klaus' shoulders in vain; the larger pulled up and let him escape before getting ready for bed properly. He returned to bed; teeth brushed, pajamas on, and glasses removed and placed carefully onto the nightstand. Klaus rolled over and formed the significantly larger spoon as he cuddled Leonardo's back and hummed against his neck. Settling into the familiar position, he found himself suddenly feeling heavy, more tired than he would have expected from just dealing with his family. Leonardo's hand found its' way to Klaus' and intertwined their fingers; mumbling a soft

 _"ich liebe dich."_

"Excuse you?" Klaus blinked, propping himself up to look down at Leonardo with wide eyes, the smaller's face was bright red and eyes scrunched tight. His mouth a wobbly line,

"What!?" Leonardo demanded and Klaus felt his chest go warm and tingly as he stared his Leonardo down

"You're learning German…" he offered, resting his chin on Leonardo's shoulder, he jerked and looked away face still flushed.

"I brushed up on it. I never learned it per say but I thought with your family coming I could learn a little…" he trailed off as Klaus planted a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of his shoulder and purred.

"You didn't have to do the Leo. You don't expect me to know Italian do you?" Klaus teased warmly and Leonardo shook his head

"Klaus, just because my great-grandma and grandpa still live in Italy, it means jack shit. I don't know a lick of an Italian besides pastas." Leonardo grumbled, rolling over to face Klaus who looked like as smug as a fox who'd just raided the henhouse.

"Then…why are you learning German, _Geliebter?"_ he asked innocently, rolling the 'R' and Leonardo made a soft noise before shoving him playfully.

"Cause I thought I would be nice to my big boyfriend but now I'm kinda regretting it." He growled and Klaus pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and cuddled him.

 _"Danke."_ Klaus murmured and Leonardo squirmed, finding his comfortable spot wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms.

"Uh… _Ihre bergrusug?"_ Leonardo attempted and Klaus huffed a short laugh before a heavy sigh escaped him.

 _"Ihre Begrüßung."_ Klaus corrected gently, the smaller humming in response that sounded a little irritated.

 _"Ich liebe dich auch."_ He finished, slowly drifting off as Leonardo stopped squirming, a worried stare bearing up at Klaus. Leonardo didn't think he'd sleep soundly at all, his stomach in knots and brain running through scenarios that ended badly no matter what he did. He didn't like the idea but he was partly glad his lease wouldn't be out until January because part of him believed he wouldn't be with his Klaus come the end of the holiday season.


	3. Chapter 3

**Text in Italics means they're speaking German unless it's like an action noise or an emphasis thing.**

* * *

"There a particular reason you invited them all over for breakfast and not say…brunch?" Leonardo grumbled, running the hair drier over his matted curled repeatedly until the mass of hair was dry; Klaus rumbled softly in amusement as his combed out his sideburns and slicked them back to keep them from getting bushy later in the day.

"My family is full of early-risers, even jetlagged and exhausted, they'll be here 8 am sharp." Klaus mused, looking at Leonardo with a soft smile.

"Besides, this could kill two birds with one stone, slowly introducing you more to my parents and company, and getting mother to like you enough we can tell her were dating."

"What happened to the ripping off the band-aid at dinner and telling her then?" Leonardo bristled and glared at him buttoning up a white undershirt as he exited the bathroom they were sharing.

"I still think that's for the best but it wouldn't hurt to interact with her more before then, Leo." Klaus huffed, following after and fixing the smaller with a sympathetic look.

"I know you're nervous…"

"Nervous doesn't begin to even describe it, Klaus." Leonardo bit out, hands fumbling with the buttons while grunting in frustration. Klaus blinked, eyes widening a fraction as he studied the smaller, hunched on the bed trying to get himself in order to meet his family.

"I know I've put you on the spot, you're uncomfortable and haven't had to meet my parents prior to us becoming a thing but you shouldn't be letting it get to you. Gilbert approves, our friends approve, and even if they didn't I still think I would happy to have you." Klaus plopped down next to his smaller partner and watched him struggle a moment longer before he sighed, heavy and tired.

"Leonardo. I love you, I keep telling you this and yet, you keep backtracking to a point and act like you half expect me to kick you out. I want you here, by my side. Nowhere else." Klaus insisted and Leonardo made a small noise and threw himself back on the bed, hands hiding his face.

"I'm scared, ok! You promise me nothing's going to change but I'm still scared! This is your family! I don't want to be the wedge that drives you apart from them…I barely talk to my parents and it sucks!" Leonardo protested and Klaus wormed his way closer, snaking his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to be. You have nothing to be frightened of when it comes to my family. If they don't approve, so be it, give them time and they will come around." Klaus soothed, carding his fingers through soft, brown curls. Leonardo whimpered shakily and buried his face in Klaus' tank top, nodding his head.

"Ok."

Klaus hummed approvingly as Leonardo's response and pulled back, propping them both upright and nuzzling the smaller's nose with his own; prompting a dusting of pink on both their cheeks.

"You're not going anywhere, I'll even take on my father if necessary." Klaus boasted with a teasing grin and Leonardo quirked his brow

"Oh yeah? Mr. Gentleman? Last I checked you're only rowdy at home or rare occasions at the office so I'd like to see you suddenly go all problem child on your parents." Leonardo scoffed and Klaus burst into a deep, hearty laugh at that; his smaller partner looked confused and a little wary.

"I was the problem child, I am also the baby of my family so you might prepare to see people taller than I, my little Leo." Klaus mused, pressing one last kiss to Leonardo's forehead and removed himself from the bed to finish getting ready. Leonardo's face fell from confusion to mild horror as Klaus' words settled in and he had a moment to really think about them. He was unable to properly voice his thoughts as the doorbell chimed and Gilbert called out into the apartment that his family had arrived. Klaus finished buttoning up a freshly pressed, deep green vest he felt fit the season as it was a little more festive in color than his regular crimson vests. He looked himself once over in the mirror and tugged at the ends to straighten out any wrinkles, demeaning himself presentable he turned to his boyfriend and tensed.

Leonardo looked a shade of green a little too close to the color of his vest, he was trembling and hand one arm in his sweater while his head poked out barely.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up…" he trailed off and Klaus rolled his eyes with a gentle smirk as he set the smaller straight. Klaus tucked in his undershirt and helped him pull his sweater down, admiring the warm, auburn color and its' softness. He cupped Leonardo's chin and tilted him up to look at the larger properly

"They're going to love you." Klaus assured before stepping out of the master bedroom and hurrying to greet his family spreading out in the living room; for a brief instant Klaus saw his family as a whole, admiring some of the decorum in the room while Gilbert finished preparing breakfast, then it clicked that many of the photos that had been framed featured members of Libra which weren't so troubling. The rest featured little moments between Leonardo and himself, not important enough to be added to the wall of photos in the bedroom but still nice enough to pop in the frames Klaus picked out when they went shopping to spruce up his penthouse. Heidi had zoomed in on the picture frames and Klaus could feel his stomach churning as she picked one up; warm smile all aglow as she peeked into her youngest son's life.

Leonardo tried to slip past Klaus and into the kitchen, a large hand caught him and Klaus pulled him close, no time like the present to just get thing over with. As Leonardo had said, the band-aid would be ripped off eventually and while Klaus could feel daggers stabbing into him from the intensity of Leonardo's glare, he still managed to clear his throat and grab his families' attention. A hush going over the room as the took note of the small man, looking rather trapped as Klaus practically pinned him to his hip with a firm grip on his shoulder.

 _"I'd like to introduce my partner, Leonardo Watch."_ Klaus announced, forcing a rather stilted smile; Leonardo went still, glare turning to confusion at the blink of an eye as he looked up and asked in a fierce whisper

"What the Hell did you just say to them!?" the room was silent. Quiet enough to hear the quiet murmur of Gilbert and Phillip working in the kitchen and even Michella talking with Tobi in the back guest bedroom. All eyes trained on Leonardo and he fidgeted under their scrutinizing stares and nodded

"Uh, g-good morning…everyone…" he managed weakly, forcing an awkward smile as their gazes turned to their mother. Heidi set the picture back in its proper place, expression unreadable. Gerard looked more stunned than surprised, almost awestruck at his son's bluntness on the matter. Leonardo's anxiety only worsened when Klaus too, began to fidget under the stare of his mother, both trapped in the middle of the living room silently praying for an out. Leonardo had half a mind to start laughing and wrench himself free from Klaus' grip and call it a tasteless prank, but that would hurt his boyfriend's feelings no doubt and that was not an idea he was partial too.

Klaus, on the other hand, was running through backup plans, some of which involved escaping the penthouse with Leonardo and just hiding out at Dianne's or some other joint that might be open on Christmas Eve; Klaus could see his mother preparing to speak when Mallory stood up, a firm smile on her face.

 _"I like him."_ She declared, referring to Leonardo, looking him over and approaching the smaller man, leaning down to his level and attempting to make eye contact.

 _"He's small, delicate, and almost feminine. I can see why you like him, I'm partial to him myself."_ She teased, pulling back to flash Klaus a wink who flushed, choking on his words. Leonardo stood stock still, unable to decipher what Mallory was saying but not missing the wink she flashed Klaus and how he tensed up turning a deep crimson and stumbling over himself.

"Uh…Not to sound really rude, or even ignorant, would it be too much trouble to not have secret conversations in a language I'm just now learning…?" Leonardo asked, shrinking back as Heinrich and Albrecht stood to make their assessment of their youngest sibling's choice in partner. They had a good half a foot on Klaus, causing Leonardo to crane his next as he tried his best to keep proper posture as their gazes bared down on him, intense with something unreadable to the smaller but Klaus immediately picked up as curiosity.

 _"…you're not upset?"_ Klaus murmured, catching Albrecht's attention, the eldest and someone Klaus held in high respect, he couldn't lie to himself by brushing off how worried he was of his eldest brother's approval, Mallory had already voiced opinion on the matter and Heinrich was normally indifferent when it came to Klaus' choice in romance.

"Scrawny."

"Excuse me?" Leonardo bit back and Klaus felt his chest seize, eyes popping open wide to look at his lover like he'd grown a second head. Albrecht looked slightly taken back at Leonardo's tone of voice, Klaus himself was surprised as well, only hearing it when it came to Zapp and his antics, not expecting it directed at his family that was certain. A tense moment of silence passed and Heinrich snickered,

 _"I like him, a little backbone to go with that lanky frame, eh Albrecht?"_ he nudged the older brother playfully and Leonardo put his hands on his hips, brow furrowed. Klaus couldn't help but think of his mother, watching his Leonardo's patience wear thin,

"Can we stop with the language hopping? He just called me scrawny so I assume you know English…right?" Leonardo looked at Klaus questioningly.

"Yes, my family knows English." He replied, smirking lightly when Mallory groaned

"Way to give it up, I was going to terrorize him a little more." She complained loudly. Leonardo relaxed slightly, crossing his arms in a lack manner rather than sassily keeping his hands and hips cocked like he was about to teach them a lesson in butchered slang and colorful vocab Zapp got on a day to day basis from the small man. Klaus glanced at his parents, deathly silent through the whole interaction, sharing looks with each other as their children familiarized themselves with Klaus' boyfriend. Once more, Heidi went to speak when Gilbert announced breakfast was ready and that they should proceed to the dining room before it was ruined by letting it go cold.

Leonardo did not have to be told twice, practically fleeing the living room with a startling pace, Klaus was left behind with his siblings, who all turned to fix him with a wide yet caring smirk except for Albrecht who frowned lightly.

 _"Klaus, he's precious. His ears were red the whole time, he even sassed Albrecht."_ Mallory cheered clapping her hands quietly, Heinrich nodded in agreement joining her in her clapping. Albrecht cleared his throat, taking Peter into his arms so Wilma could handle the baby, Karoline already heading to the dining room.

 _"…he seems fine enough, a little sharp-tongued with a short temper."_

 _"He's anxious, understandably so with everyone acting the way they are."_ Klaus defended, earning a wry smile from Albrecht.

 _"Fine fine, I'll give him a pass just this once."_ He mused, carrying Peter off, Mallory and Heinrich following after. Klaus turned to face his parents, still quiet, still unmoving. He was hesitant to ask them their thoughts when Gilbert entered the room once more, Heidi immediately gestured him over.

 _"Gilbert, we want to talk with you. Klaus, go eat."_ She ordered gently, waving him in the direction of where his siblings had gone; he felt like a child being turned away while his parents discussed a punishment or something he wasn't ready to know of yet. It irked him to think of it that way but it was essentially what he had been dealt, almost 30 years old and still not allowed to sit in on a conversation clearly centered around his relationship with Leonardo. He lingered in the entryway of the dining area, worried his presence would somehow kill the improving spirits of the room. Leonardo was all smiles again, actually talking freely and leisurely with Wilma and Michella who had been brought in by Phillip, Tobi trailing after.

Klaus finally joined them, seating himself next to Leonardo and catching his free hand under the table, fingers laced together and he brushed a thumb over the smaller's knuckles soothingly.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Klaus asked quietly, a snort and an incredulous look threw his way told him Leonardo was a little more than irritated about plans being thrown to the side in favor of getting it over and done with; though the gentle squeeze to Klaus' hand reassured him the irritation was fleeting at best. Breakfast was a much more laid-back experience, aside from his siblings recounting their year, Albrecht and Wilma's being spent chasing after their children, Heinrich almost dropping a case of experiential drugs that had taken months to prepare, Mallory having one of her students show up on her doorstep begging for any extra credit; Klaus could see it in Leonardo's little smirk hidden behind his coffee mug, their lives were child's play compared to what they dealt with on a regular basis.

"Klaus keeps saving the day on our end, coming in right when we need him." Leonardo purred, Klaus flushing and elbowing him gently

"The whole organization pulls their weight, it's not just me doing the work." Klaus explained quickly and Leonardo hummed teasingly.

"So modest." Leonardo chirped and Klaus glared at him, he wasn't going to let Leonardo's brand of payback get to him on Christmas Eve but even so. Heinrich chuckled from his seat across from them

"God, you remind me of Albrecht and Wilma when they were still dating. Just I think I prefer Leonardo poking fun at you as compared to the mushy feeling stuff they always put out that made us younger ones want to flee the room." He reminisced and Klaus smiled softly,

"If you think so, personally I think Leonardo acts more like our mother, especially the hands-on-hip move he pulled." Klaus mused, Leonardo, choking on his coffee as he took a drink. Heinrich looked at Leonardo thoughtfully and hummed,

"I could see that, especially if you placed him on a step stool and let him yell at us like she used to do." He laughed heartily, Klaus chuckling along with him while Leonardo festered in his coffee with a low grumble. Klaus smirked and dug into his breakfast finally, enjoying some sausage he'd had to have guessed was brought over or imported because it tasted too much like breakfasts back home, he didn't mind though, beating back a wave of nostalgia. Many Christmas Eves were spent this way, breakfasts with family and when they had been very small wondering aloud if they thought they had behaved enough for Kris Kringle to still visit, family presents were opened after the meal and then ushered off to bed in excitement for the following day. His niece and nephew were already well aware of the traditions, their extra energy being channeled into fidgeting as the hours ticked by.

"So Klaus, how long have you two been together?" Mallory asked, pulling away from Wilma's chatter to focus back on him, however, Michella beat him to the punch.

"They celebrated a year this September, I had to help Klaus with an anniversary gift because he didn't know what to do for him." She chimed, mischievous smile adorning her face. Leonardo leaned back to look at Klaus

"You called Michella for help?"

"Klaus…I'm disappointed in you." Mallory gasped, looking scandalized.

"I wanted it to be perfect so I thought I would ask someone close to you!" he protested

"We were pretty close at that point I thought!" Leonardo rebutted,

"Well, you liked it, right?"

"A little late to ask isn't it?" Leonardo quirked his brow and tilted his head to the side. Klaus blinked and his shoulders sagged

"…I liked it." Leonardo nudged his leg under the table and flushed lightly. Heinrich's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'o' in surprise.

"I think I have a guess as to what the gift was." Watching the two turn red under multiple gazes, Mallory share in Heinrich's expression and Albrecht looked mortified.

"This is not appropriate meal talk!" he grunted, trying to get Wilma to side with him who merely brushed him off, keeping her stunned gaze on Klaus who began to fidget. Michella took note of the silence and looked puzzled

"It's awfully quiet for someone who supposedly bought my brother a watch for an anniversary present." Michella mused and Klaus felt his cheeks grow in temperature.

"I got the watch!"

"I liked the watch!" both protested at the same time, causing the silence to break into laughter, it was a warm atmosphere. One Klaus was particularly fond of, familial love and acceptance, Leonardo's cute little laugh, and knowing most of his family was opening their hearts to Leonardo too. He could see fondness in their eyes towards Leonardo and his family, Michella and Tobi. The only persons missing were his parents, still keeping Gilbert in the living room, no doubt questioning how this could have happened, Klaus going from dating young woman with soft eyes and warm smile to Leonardo. Who couldn't be compared to suitors of the past; Leonardo was a tier of his own, small, slender figure, breathtaking smiles, and a heart larger than many in Hellsalem. Leonardo was his person, not quite perfect, as the flaws he did have gave a charm and uniqueness Klaus wouldn't trade for the world. His Leonardo was his everything.

If he could get even Albrecht, who had once scoffed at same-sex couples when he had been younger, to accept his and Leonardo's relationship, then surely his parents could come around to the idea of their youngest child being interested in the smaller man. Leonardo leaned into him, tracing shapes on his thigh with his free hand while the other rested beside his mostly untouched breakfast.

"You should eat, lunch is going to horderves and snack foods until the other guests begin to arrive." Klaus suggested softly, the rest of the group hearing escapades recounted by Michella who had apparently received many Klaus-centric phone calls over the course of them being together.

"Mmm, nervous." He mumbled softly, hiding his face in Klaus' arm.

"At least try to eat the eggs, protein lasts longer." Klaus pestered, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Leonardo huffed and shook his head,

"Klaus my stomach is in knots, I'm barely keeping the coffee down." He whispered hotly, glowering at him.

"Or you're feeling sick because all you've had this morning so far is coffee." Klaus contended. Leonardo snorted defiantly and sat up, spine going rigid as he made a show of taking a bite from his eggs and swallowing, glaring at him the entire time, before his stomach rumbled quietly and he flushed and continued to eat. Klaus smirked, taking his victory well when Heidi and Gerard entered, following Gilbert in who took position next to Phillip, and looking visibly relieved in subtle ways Klaus immediately picked up on.

Breakfast continued silently before moving to the living room or scattering out, Leonardo distancing himself from his parents like he was expecting something to happen, or someone to snap at him for his behavior, Michella kept him occupied thankfully, pulling him away to a corner of the living room where she used him to hold yarn for something she was crocheting. The baby had begun to fuss prompting Wilma to take him to the backroom and nurse him while Albrecht played with the other children. The only ones actively involved in conversation were Mallory and Heinrich, bemoaning being single during the holidays while the rest were uncharacteristically quiet, even Tobi who sat a few feet from Klaus looked anxious to be seated in such a tense atmosphere. He leaned over and fixed Klaus with a worried stare

"Should we be, uh, breaking out refreshments or something? Loosen up the place?" Tobi hissed lowly and Klaus blinked

"It's not your concern as you can't partake in it anyway, and I don't think it would help, my father and mother are very tolerant." Klaus mused softly and Tobi frowned glancing to the people in question, silently examining more of the photo scattered around the apartment. Tobi retreated, trying to focus on a book he'd brought but continued to squirm every so often with glances at the other occupants of the room.

Finally, Steven arrived, Chain at his side, though not linked hand and hand Klaus could pick up a sort of togetherness coming from them. It wasn't long before the rest of Libra began to trickle in, Klaus thanking the high Heavens as the tense atmosphere evaporated as conversation picked up and people introduced themselves. Klaus set aside gifts that came in the form of assorted food items that Gilbert or Phillip would take into the kitchen, dinner would be soon and hopefully by then his parents would stop putting out a dangerous mood. Zapp was one of the last few to arrive, looking a little out of sorts but nevertheless Klaus was still happy to see him. He closed the door to his home and turned to assess the small crowd that had gathered in the living room, taking note of Phillip passing out champagne already. He searched for Leonardo, a feat given his short size in the crowd but could not find him, he looked for Michella next, happily introducing herself to one of Chain's friends. Tobi at her side looked concerned when he met Klaus' eyes and mouthed,

'Your mother.' Before going turning his attention back to Michella and their company. His stomach sank quickly, making it seem as if he were mingling though he had a destination in mind, there was a balcony that had been made into a greenhouse after much work, Klaus was willing to bet they were in there. He kept up a calm, yet reserved smile as he made his way over to the balcony door, opening it slowly as music began to filter in, someone had started the stereo up.

He could see them standing innocently side by side as they admired an orchid that had taken half the year to coax into blooming, he went rigid as his mother spoke up.

"What are your plans for the future, Mr. Watch? The ones involving my son…" she asked quietly, though it sounded stern and accusing.

"…I don't really know yet. We're happy, I figured…as long as we had that we might as well just see where things go." Leonardo replied without missing a beat, Klaus moved in quickly, closing the door slowly to keep it quiet. He wasn't comfortable with eavesdropping but he was preparing to step in if his mother went too far, she'd done this to many young girls that had trickled into her home from her sons, and she'd been especially hard after the incident with the girl openly admitting she was interested in his family wealth.

"No children, no house, marriage? Surely you want more out of life than to just be a…partner to him." She asked, trying to push buttons and Klaus felt a little spark of anger ignite in his belly.

"What's wrong with that…I'm happy to be his partner, fancy titles and old names don't really fit me anyway? If Klaus wants more than I'm fine to talk about it when we get there…not right now though." Leonardo rolled on the balls of his feet, shoes clicking on concrete.

"…You're so very strange Mr. Watch. Your generation is all about marrying young and having children as quickly as possible and then letting it all fall apart. I don't know how many times I've seen it happen to others…the TV dramas and novella romances…yet here you stand acting ignorant of it all. I won't let you take advantage of my son like that, playing coy doesn't help your case." She spoke, keeping her tone even.

"You talked to Gilbert…did he tell you I was playing him?" Leonardo was surprisingly patient, calm, even with his mother trying to rile him up.

"No. He praised you, made you out to be a Godsend for my Klaus…which is where my doubts begin…Gilbert is a smart man, an honest man. Good at reading characters of the people he meets…and I don't know what to think of you. I want to be angry, to dislike you. I keep looking for cracks in your façade but have found none. Part of me believes you to be genuine but the other half knows you can't be. Klaus is…So many describe him as a beast, I have anguished so many nights thinking how lonely he must be. His misfortune to have been fed off of so young…too many times did I have to sit and coddle him because some stupid girl broke his heart again." She breathed, bracing herself against the table.

"Ma'am. He's an adult now, he's turning 30 in a few days, I think his judgment of people have improved and trust me, sometimes I surprise myself with that, that he lo-likes me the way he does. I don't think of myself as a good person, I'm selfish and I pick fights with him sometimes. Klaus is nothing like those people describe him to be, Ma'am. He's not a beast…I've heard intense but he's not that either, he's passionate." Leonardo turned back, meeting Klaus' gaze with a cracked open smirk, blue eyes staring into his soul. Of course Leonardo would have known he was there, his aura was too hard to miss.

"I can promise you I mean him no ill intent, I want to see him happy, his smiles are my favorite thing about him! Someone told him they were scary, can you believe it…he wouldn't smile for a long time when we first started, the first one I saw was an accident. It had slipped out and I could see it in his expression, how he expected backlash or rejection, it hurt to think someone had told him they were scary…but they're my favorite thing about him besides everything else." Leonardo stepped away from Heidi, blushing as he did so.

"Sorry if that sounded weird…"

"No. No, it's ok, I thought I saw something strange in those pictures, it's been awhile since I've seen him smile like that myself…Maybe I should learn to let go, just a little. Gilbert's never been wrong before and it's really hard to see you as the lying type. You make him happy…I suppose that's the important part…" she trailed off and Klaus moved, hurrying forward to scoop her in a tight hug, picking up off the ground and burying his face in her shoulder. Leonardo grinned sheepishly as she made a startled noise

 _"Klaus!? How much did you hear…?"_ she asked in surprise, eyes going wide as she hugged his head for support.

 _"Most of it, if not all…Thank you, Mama."_ He breathed, his chest felt lighter than it had all day, a heavy weight falling away as he set her down and she looked between the two, Klaus pulling Leonardo close and smiling impishly at him.

"You do look very smart together, I can't imagine you with anyone else if I am being honest now, you look healthier. _Does he remind you to take care of yourself?_ " she teased, Klaus flushed at her comment while Leonardo looked between the two in confusion. The balcony door burst in and Mallory glared

"Party's started, get in here and address us so Gilbert will let us have some snacks!" she commanded and Heidi nodded, taking her leave of the two men, still close to each other. Klaus sighed in relief and Leonardo pulled at him for a kiss when Mallory barked out,

" _Liebesvögel!_ Let's go!" startling Leonardo who glared and gave Klaus a quick peck before intertwining their fingers and heading in to the party. Both felt at ease, keeping with proximity to kiss and hold as many times as they could, no one batting an eye of the open displays of affection, not even his father who apparently had been more willing to go along than his mother by Gilbert's account.

It was nice, to savor the moment, twinkle lights on the tree caught Leonardo's outline just right and the smaller man looked angelic, sitting on the end of the couch, half a glass of champagne brought to his lips. Klaus grinned and a camera clicked somewhere, Chain appearing with Leonardo's camera in hand, a devilish look in her eyes

"Sorry chief, you looked a little love struck, had to document this moment to go along with the other bazillion Leonardo has of you." She teased, Klaus blinked slowly and suddenly Leonardo was in his lap,

"Chain! Get one of us together." He set his glass down and threaded his arms around Klaus' neck while his head was pressed under his chin, Klaus hugged him tight as he looked into the camera, a wide smile on his face, Leonardo's expression mirroring his as the curled into each other. Chain looked content with idea, putting the viewport to her eye, Klaus felt his chest flutter when Leonardo pressed a quick kiss to his neck and hum out a gentle,

"I love you." The camera flickered, a bright flash and a soft,

 _Click._

* * *

 **I think this is the end actually, I know I set up a lot for more drama but then Christmas hit and I got all those warm fuzzies being with family gives you and how sometimes they compromise even if its something they normally wouldn't be alright with. I don't think I can write anymore for this? I think I like this ending, where everything is ok, no one's lost anyone and people are open to different changes in a person.**

 **Sorry if you wanted more? I just don't think I can write more for this Christmasy fic and I'd like to move on to something else for KlaLeo hell. WE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT TO HIS BIRTHDAY. So I may do a thing seperate for Klaus' B-Day with Leo that's a lil spicy~ Cause that's my life now.**


End file.
